An Engagement Present
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: One Shot. Quadruplets, Malice, Mal, Amy and Malev, have gathered together with their partners and friends to celebrate Amy and Henry's engagement. But before the party can actually start Malice, Mal, Malev and their partners have a large present to give to the newly engaged and expecting sister and her fiancee.


**So I had this in my head for a while so I decided to write it, with Mal, Amy, Malice and Malev beign Quadruplets, in the hopes it would eventually leave my head and let me write some chapters for my other stories. The OC's named Bree and Henry belong to me, The OC named Amy belongs to PinkSakura271 and the OC's named Malev, Skylar & Malice belong to MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery. I hope you guys like this One Shot x**

* * *

Holding Henry's hand a heavily pregnant Amy slowly walked with her fiancee to the small ball room in Castle Beast. It was the night of their engagement party and the pair couldn't have been happier. They walked into the ball room and were immediately met with applause from those present. There wasn't a large group of people there. Just Mal, Ben, Malice, Bree, Malev, Skylar, Evie, Doug, Jay, Lonnie, Carlos, Jane, Ellie, Ray, Freddie, Belle and Adam. All the people Amy and Henry call their family and closest friends.

Henry helped his pregnant fiancee down the steps and immediately the pinkette found herself being hugged. She recognized the purple locks immediately and smiled. "Congratulations Cherry Blossom. I'm happy for you." The purplette told her sister as she let the pregnant woman go and was handed her daughter. Mal then watched with a smile as her husband Ben hugged her younger sister. "Welcome to the family, officially, Henry." She said and the pair shared a smile with each other.

As Ben stepped back so he was next to his wife Amy turned her head and noticed Henry was talking to Malice and Bree. "I swear Henry, if you hurt her you'll deal with me." The blonde/purple haired warned.

Amy rolled her eyes at her older brother. "Honestly Song Dragon, you've told him that almost daily for the ten years we've been together. When are you going to stop?" She asked her older brother. Malice simply grinned mischievously at his sister before wrapping his arms around his own wife Bree. "How do you put up with him Sunshine?" She asked the brunette.

"No idea, Kitten." Bree stated, causing herself, Amy and Mal to laugh while Henry and Ben tried not to laugh and Malice glared playfully at the girls. "Hey, where's Malev and Skylar?" The brunette asked.

"We're right here." Malev stated, as he walked over holding hands with his fiancee. The pair smiled at each other before Malev turned back to the rest of his family. "It's ready." He stated to Mal, Malice, Ben and Bree.

Confused Amy and Henry turned to face the others. "What's ready?" The auburn haired man asked the group.

With a smile Ben stated, "You're engagement present." He didn't give them a chance to react before he turned to address the rest of the group who were gathered to celebrate the couples engagement. "We need to borrow Amy and Henry for a moment, keep enjoying yourselves. We won't be long." He explained. Ben had just enough time to turn back around before they were engulfed in purple and green smoke.

As the smoke cleared Amy and Henry were beyond confused. They knew they weren't far from the castle, they could see it in the background, but they were stood facing a house they had never seen before. "Where are we? Who's house is this?" The pinkette asked her siblings and their partners. She had no idea why they would bring her and Henry here but she knew if they had then it must be important. But Amy could also feel the excitement raidating from her siblings so she kept quiet so they could explain.

"This is your home." Mal stated before turning to face her sister and brother-in-law. "With your little girl almost here we figured you guys needed your own space. So we all pitched in to help build and decorate this house for you both." The purplette explained.

It was then that Malice and Bree took a step closer. "But if you guys don't mind there's three things we would like to show you first." The blonde/purple haired teen said and the couple immediately nodded.

Seeing them nod Malev also took a step forward. "Close your eyes." He stated, seeing them both look skeptical he continued. "We want to surprise you." A little reluctantly Amy and Henry did as they had been asked and closed their eyes, tightening their hold on each other as they did so.

Seconds later Amy and Henry felt the familiar pull of transportation. "Open." Came a softly spoken command, with the expectant parents obeyed immediately.

Amy couldn't help but gasp and allow her eyes to water at the sight in front of her. "It's beautiful." The pinkette and Henry said in unison. They were standing in a beautiful nursery. It was clear that the dark wood furniture had been hand made and on closer inspection Amy noticed the crib had roses carved into it. The walls were painted coral pink with their daughter's name, Aria, written delicately above the crib.

With tears in her eyes Amy smiled at Henry before they both turned to face their siblings. Before either of them could speak, Skylar spoke. "So this room is a present from me and Malev. Bree told us the kinds of things you wanted in the nursery and we did our best to match it. Do you like it?" She asked them.

All Amy could do was nod to them as her eyes looked around the room again. "It's amazing guys. Thank you." He said but Amy took a few steps towards them and wrapped them in a tight hug. She couldn't believe they had done this for them. As the pinkette stepped away from her younger siblings and his fiancee Malice transported them to a different room.

This time it was Henry's turn to be speechless. They were now stood in a state of the art recording studio. His eyes were immediately drawn to the guitars hanging on the wall, but Bree drew his attention away from the room and towards her as she spoke. "SO I think you guys guessed this room is for Henry. This is your present from myself, Malice, Mal and Ben. It's completely soundproof so you don't disturb Amy or little Aria when she arrives, there's various instruments in this room, both electric and acoustic, and the sound booth is fully functioning and ready to record anything you would like." The brunette explained.

Before anything could be said Ben then spoke up. "And through this door." He said walking towards the door to the groups left. "Is a room we designed for you Amy." He stated. The group followed him through the door and Amy couldn't believe her eyes. She was now stood in the most gorgeous study she had ever seen. There was an entire wall made of glass that overlooked the most beautiful garden, in front of which was a dark wood desk with a pink laptop on it, bookshelves filled with books and the walls were painted black with pink roses on them. "Me and Mal figured you should have your own room to write all your amazing novels. The room is from me and Mal." He said before taking the pinkette's hand and leading her over to one of the bookshelves. "Any this is Malice and Bree's gift to you." He stated handing her one of the books.

The pinkette couldn't believe she was looking at one of her stories. It was professionally bound and looked ready to be sold in stores at any moment. She couldn't believe everything her siblings had done for her. Carefully she placed the book back onto the shelf and turned to face the others as Henry stepped beside her. "Guys, this is amazing. But it's far too much." She told them. She didn't want to seem ungrateful but she simply felt they had spent far too much time and money on this.

The reaction she got however was everyone scoffing. "This coming from the girl who spent over a year writing a novel on mine and Ben's relationship for your one year wedding anniversary?" She questioned.

"And the same girl who spent who knows how long creating a scrapbook, in chronological order, of me and Bree for our wedding present?" Malice asked the pinkette.

"And who bought us a gym and dance studio for our engagement present?" Malev finished. "I think after everything you've done for us you've both earned and deserve this. Both of you do." He stated. With a smile both Amy and Henry nodded before heading off to explore the rest of their new home, finding each room as beautiful as the last.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys liked this One Shot. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
